JpM á jornada pelo mundo
by Scyther maligno
Summary: Inicio de uma longa, fic, as aventuras do treinador kaiter pelos continetes em busca do sonho para ir ao campeonato mundial.
1. Default Chapter

À jornada pelo mundo 

Essa historia se passa alguns anos bem á frente dos jogos e não tem conexão direta com o anime, á liga pokémon foi renovada e transferida para Orre sobe o nome de campeonato mundial ou liga mundial de pokémon, vejam agora minha 1ª fic com humanos.

**Acampamento de Férias da floresta de veridiana.**

Um grupo de crianças estava acampando na Floresta de Veridiana, entre eles estava um garoto chamado Kaiter que estava armando sua barraca com seu amigo Falker.

Falker: E ai kaiter já pensou qual vai ser seu futuro pokémon quando completar 10 anos?

Kaiter: Charmander até seria um pokémon legal pra mim, mas acho que quero um pokémon diferente.

Falker: Eu também, eu gostaria de treinar um pokémon diferente, de preferência do tipo voador.

Depois que terminam de arrumar á barraca um garoto chamado Sugori chega e entra na barraca para conversar com seus amigos.

Sugori: Como vai pessoal, já terminaram?

Kaiter: Terminamos sim, trouxe a enciclopédia?

Sugori pega uma enciclopédia sobre vários assuntos de pokémon, Tecnologia, Competições, Lendas famosas e etc.

Falker: Abra na parte de pokémons, quero ver alguns pokémons para eu pensar em qual vou querer ter quando tiver 10 anos.

Enquanto os garotos estudavam alguns pokémons uma sombra na floresta se movia em direção ao acampamento e os garotos ouviram um som estranho causado pela sombra.

Kaiter: Vocês ouviram isso?

Falker: Sim, é melhor um de nós conferir.

Kaiter: Deixa que eu vou.

Kaiter saiu da barraca e com uma lanterna procurou por alguma coisa que deixou o ruído, e á figura aparece na frente dele e tenta ataca-lo.

De repente

Kaiter: Socorro!

Ele escapa, mas á lanterna cai cortada em duas partes e a figura está prestes á atacar kaiter, mas o monitor acorda e vê o que está acontecendo.

Monitor: O que foi kaiter? **Ele olha pra figura e encontra um scyther** Essa não, é um scyther, Haunter Vai!

Sai dá pokébola do monitor um haunter que encara o scyther.

Monitor: haunter use o ataque pesadelo!

O ataque pesadelo atinge o scyther que tenta atacar haunter com o fury cutter, mas o ataque atravessa haunter e haunter usa o ataque pesadelo mais uma vez deixando o pokémon inseto fraco.

Monitor: Pokébola vai!

Á pokébola voa em direção ao scyther que é capturado rapidamente.

Monitor: Kaiter você está bem?

Kaiter: Estou bem, e o scyther.

Monitor: Está seguro nessa pokébola, vou para o laboratório de pallet, eles vão saber o que fazer com esse scyther.

Após o incidente kaiter se recupera do trauma e volta para veridiana, e o scyther vai pra cidade de pallet onde ira descansar.

**3 anos depois...**

**Cidade de Pallet**

Falker, Sugori e Eu fomos escolher nossos pokémon no rancho da cidade de pallet onde os pokémon descansam, como Bulbassauro, Charmander e Squirtle já haviam sido escolhidos pelos primeiros á chegarem, nós três tivemos que escolher nossos pokémon no rancho, O atual professor se mudou para as mistery islands para saber mais sobre o comportamento pokémon nessas ilhas e seus assistentes passaram á cuidar do laboratorio.

Assistente Robson: Vocês devem ser os treinadores, já escolheram seus pokémons?

Falker: Não, mas eu queria um pokémon do tipo voador.

Sugori: Desde á descoberta de um esqueleto Pré-historico de um arcanine eu me interresei por esse pokémon, então será que á algum Growlithe?

Kaiter: Se eu me lembro bem, um monitor havia deixado um scyther aqui, eu gostaria de velo.

Assistente Robson: Esperem um pouco.

Ele chegou numa área especial e pegou 3 pokébolas.

Assistente Robson: Esses três pokémon são agora são de vocês.

Ele entrega para falker uma pokébola contendo um Pidgey, Para Sugori ele entregou uma pokébola com Growlithe, e para kaiter ele entrgou á pokebola onde estava o mesmo scyther que atacou ele á 3 anos.

Assistente Robson: Esses pokémons agora são seus, venham comigo para pegar alguns materiais para sua jornada.

Falker: Agora tenho um pokémon legal pra mim, mal posso esperar para começar á jornada.

Assistente Robson: Essa é a nova pokeagenda desenvolvida pela corporação Devon em hoenn, ela é capaz de processar vários dados e calcular varias probabilidades, também pode detectar presença de pokémon e pode catalogar cada treinador e permite comunicação entre os treinadores, esse é o mapa atualizado de Kanto nele vocês podem encontrar rotas para o caso de emergência, se vocês conectarem ela na pokéagenda ela pode informar sua localização, cada um de vocês também vai receber 5 pokébolas e kit de acampamento e sobrevivencia e uma mochila especial da para guardar as pokébolas, á pokeagenda, o mapa, e outras coisas.

Kaiter: Obrigado Robson, vamos pessoal, temos muito lugar pra ir.

No dia seguinte o trio acampo na rota para veridiana e decidiram á rota que cada um ia pegar.

Kaiter: Eu vou ir pra Pewter lutar contra os treinadores de lá, eu pretendo ficar forte o suficiente para poder participar de competições especiais do torneio do Mt.lua

Falker: Eu vou pra caverna da victory road treinar com os treinadores de lá e vou pro prédio da antiga Elite dos 4 pedir conselhos para o treinamento, lá eu pretendo ganhar experiência com os melhores treinadores de kanto.

Sugori: Vou ficar em veridian mesmo, primeiro vou começar meu treinamento no ginásio de veridian que é conhecida pela formação de treinadores muito fortes, depois vou voltar á pallet e vou pegar um navio para á de ilha cinnabar onde irei treinar na antiga mansão, lá também se trabalha com fosseis e vou saber mais sobre essa tecnologia e treinarei no ginásio de cinnabar.

Kaiter: Então tchau pessoal, nós encontraremos em breve.

No dia seguinte nós três nos separaramos, Sugori pegou o navio para as ilhas cinnabar, Falker resolveu treinar sozinho no caminho e eu e scyther iniciamos nosso treinamento quando entramos na floresta de verdiana.

Kaiter: Scyther eu quero que use seu ataque Slash naquela pedra no sentido horizontal.

Scyther obedeceu e começamos á treinar os golpes dele para aumentar seu nível de batalha, depois de 5 horas treinando, eu e scyther resolvemos parar um pouco e eu resolvi acampar lá mesmo, peguei á barraca inflável e com alguns ajustes ela ficou grande o suficiente e entrei nela e peguei algumas coisas que comprei em veridiana, uma televisão, algumas poções e recuperação, um pouco de comida, um cobertor, um travesseiro, e algumas revistas pra ler. Estava passando num canal uma competição de pokémons lutadores e resolvi assistir.

**Cidade de Celadon.**

**Dome de Celadon.**

Apresentador: Sejam Bem-vindos á grande final da competição de pokémon lutadores de celadon! Hoje vamos ver á disputa entre Jacker e seu machoke contra Kanon e Hitmonchan.

Juiz: Lutadores entrem na arena!

Kanon: Vai lá hitmonchan e mostra que manda.

Jacker: Kanon, você é um mero principiante contra mim, você não tem chance, machoke vai!

Kanon (pensando): Esse idiota, ele pensa que só comecei á treinar agora e que cheguei aqui por pura sorte, bem vou mostra á ele o que hitmonchan pode fazer.

Juiz: Que comece á luta!

Machoke parte pra cima de hitmonchan, mas hitmonchan escapa e manda um soco bem no rosto de machoke, mas machoke se levanta e começa á correr e parte com um forte ataque investida fazendo hitmonchan bater contra as correntes do ringue, machoke continua avançando, mas hitmonchan da um pulo e machoke se choca com as correntes, Hitmonchan junta suas duas mãos e dá um poderoso golpe na cabeça de machoke e usa o mega soco, mas machamp defende e manda um super soco contra hitmonchan, ele começa á castigar ele.

Jacker: Continua assim machoke.

Kanon: Ele é melhor que eu esperava, hitmonchan mude á situação e mostre um soco de verdade.

Hitmonchan se abaixa e escapa de um dos socos de machoke e começa á mandar uma seqüência super veloz de socos que acerta machoke, ele tenta atacar, mas os socos só fazem mais efeito e com um super soco ele joga machoke para cima, ele pula num dos postes do ringue e prende ele numa posição de luta e faz machoke mergulhar de cabeça contra á arena, ele levanta machoke e usa o cross chop, mas machoke se levanta e parte com uma chave de braço e prende hitmonchan em seus braços e mergulha num arremesso sísmico contra o poste do ringue e a cabeça de hitmonchan bateu no poste do ringue.

Jacker: Machoke! De vários socos nele e não tenha piedade!

Machoke castiga hitmonchan com uma serie de socos, mas hitmonchan da uma cabeçada direta no rosto de machoke, Agora á coisa se inverteu, Hitmonchan começa á castigar machoke com os seus próprios socos!

Jacker: Machoke! Use o ataque Hi jump kick no rosto dele!

Machoke tenta acertar á cabeça de hitmonchan, mas hitmonchan segura á perna dele e dá um chute na cabeça de machoke! hitmonchan se prepara e usa seu golpe favorito, o sky uppercut em machoke, ele joga machoke para cima e se impulsiona no poste do ringe e acerta um golpe bem no rosto dele e machoke voa mais ainda, hitmonchan fica em pé em cima do poste enquanto machoke não agüenta mais e cai no chão desmaiado!

Juiz: O vencedor é Kanon e hitmonchan.

Kaiter: essa luta foi incrível, esse kanon deve ser um ótimo treinador.

Depois de 3 dias treinando na floresta veridiana cheguei em pewter e fui passar no museu da cidade que foi restaurado já que Sugori gostava se fosseis e quem me sei trazia uma lembrança pra ele.

Museu de Pewter 

Kaiter: Ola gostaria de saber onde fica á área da exposição do esqueleto do Arcanine.

Portaria: Na sala dois, procure um homem com terno preto e ele vai falar desse pokémon.

Eu segui para á sala onde conheci o tal esqueleto famoso, o cara me falou que os cientistas chamam aqueles pokémons pré-históricos de Savage, e que aquele esqueleto era de um savage arcanine que foi encontrado na Região de Orre. Depois de saber um pouco sobre os pokémons Savage encontrei um garoto veio e me chamou.

Henrique: Oi meu nome é Henrique qual é o seu?

Kaiter: meu nome é kaiter, sou iniciante.

Henrique: Faz mais o menos uns 4 ou 5 dias que ganhei um kabutops revivido pelo meu pai, como ele foi revivido como de um fóssil de kabutops ele precisa compensar á falta de nível, e ele se tornou meu pokémon para eu treinar ele.

Kaiter: Legal, então você quer batalhar com alguém para testa-lo?

Henrique: Isso mesmo, você gostaria de batalhar?

Kaiter: Claro, será minha 1ª batalha oficial.

Henrique: Então vamos para o Ginásio de pewter.

Ginásio de Pewter 

Henrique: Vamos começar, Kabutops vai!

Kaiter: Scyther Vai!

Juiz do ginasio: Comecem á luta.

Kaiter: Scyther use o ataque Slash!

Kabutops escapa do ataque e tenta atingir scyther, mas com grande agilidade scyther escapa e manda o ataque Quick Attack que atinge kabutops.

Henrique: Kabutops use o ataque investida!

Kabutops atinge scyther com o ataque, e os dois pokémons começar á lutar em grande velocidade, os golpes em alta velocidade começam á surtir efeito e os dois desaparecem dos olhos dos treinadores, durante á luta scyther recebe ferimentos fortes no braço esquerdo e kabutops fica com á perna direita ferida, os 2 novamente se encontram e scyther dá um golpe em alta velocidade usando á perna direita ele atinge á cabeça de kabutops como se fosse um chute de bicicleta, Kabutops cai ferido no chão, mas quando scyther ia dar um golpe nele, kabutops acerta um chute no pescoço do scyther e parte com um ataque investida jogando scyther contra parede.

Henrique: Kabutops acabe com ele!

Scyther: Use o cut para criar uma lamina de ar!

Quando kabutops ia atingir scyther, ela usa sua lamina com velocidade que cria uma lamina de ar e manda um golpe de ar cortante que atinge kabutops e uma pedra no caminho, Henrique vê á pedra se atingida e se despedaçar e vê kabutops gritar de dor, mas ele continua de pé.

Kaiter: O que? Ele ainda ta de pé?

Henrique: Kabutops use o fury cutter!

Kabutops obedece e usa o fury cutter, á seqüência de golpes das laminas fere bastante scyther, ele tenta escapar, mas kabutops usa á cabeçada e á seqüência de golpes, continua, mas scyther consegue perceber que as pernas de kabutops estão se mechendo muito com os golpes, scyther se abaixa e da uma rasteira desiquilibrando kabutops, scyther aproveita e da um chute nas costas de kabutops antes dele atingir o chão, fazendo ele subir com mais velocidade, quando ele finalmente cai scyther dá um pulo, mesmo com as inúmeras feridas ele usa o ataque cut com mais força que quando usou á lamina de ar, kabutops se levanta á tempo e cruza suas laminas para bloquear o golpe de scyther, os dois usam á cabeçada ao mesmo tempo deixando eles artodoados.

Kaiter: Scyther, se prepare e mande seu melhor cut!

Henrique: Kabutops corra e use o cut!

Os dois pokémon se recuperam e correm um em direção ao outro, eles levantam suas laminas e usam o cut ao mesmo tempo, á lamina de scyther atinge kabutops que quando se afasta se desiquilibra e cai, mas á lamina de kabutops deixa um movimento mais profundo em scyther que também cai.

Kaiter: Scyther se levante!

Henrique: Kabutops!

Os dois pokémons tentam se levantar, mas á força dos golpes deixam eles caídos e derrotados no chão.

Henrique: Kabutops!

Kaiter: Scyther!

Juiz: Á luta terminou, eu declaro empate!

Eu e Henrique chamamos nossos pokémon devolta, scyther e kabutops estavam com ferimentos muito graves e precisavam ir para o centro pokémon.

Kaiter: Depois vamos terminar essa luta henriqu.

Henrique: Isso vai ser uma promessa.

Nós dois saímos, eu fui em direção ao centro pokémon, mas Henrique foim para outro lugar, mas eu estava pouco preucupado com aquilo, pois meu scyther precisava se recuperar logo.

Continua...

No próximo capitulo: Entra Jeannete e Carlos, á longa rota pelo Mt.lua


	2. E entram os treinadores carlos e jeannet...

Entra Jeannete e Carlos, á longa rota pelo Mt.lua

Saida de Pewter 

Após o empate com henrique no ginásio de pewter eu resolvi continuar na cidade e enfrentar alguns treinadores, pois eu sabia que scyther vai ser um pokémon muito importante para conseguir passar pela rota para cerulean, teríamos que passar pelos treinadores na rota e enfrentar o Mt.Lua.

Treinador: Ele é muito bom, ele me venceu com aquele scyther dele.

Treinadora: Os meus 6 pokémons foram todos vencidos pelo scyther dele.

Caçador de insetos: Talvez ele tenha futuro como treinador.

Durante os dias que passei em pewter, eu tinha saído de vez em quando e acabei capturando um Nidoran macho durante o treinamento, depois de um longo tempo resolvi sair da cidade para continuar á jornada.

Kaiter: Vamos, temos um longo caminho pela frente.

Saí da cidade com scyther e nidoran no meu time, quando entrei na rota de treinadores um caçador de insetos apareceu.

Caçador de insetos: Hei você! Eu te desafio para uma batalha pokémon.

Kaiter: Eu aceito, 1x1 vai nidoran!

Caçador de insetos: Vai Butterfree!

Kaiter: Nidoran use o ataque de chifre!

Nidoran correu, pulou e usou o ataque de chifre, mas butterfree usou á evasiva seguida de uma investida em nidoran.

Kaiter: Droga.

Caçador de insetos: Butterfree use á confusão

Nidoran acaba atingido pela confusão e fica confuso.

Kaiter: Essa não.

Caçador de insetos: Esse cara é fácil demais, butterfree use o tackle!

Kaiter: Butterfree, se conseguir morda á asa de butterfree!

Butterfree consegue atingir nidoran com sua velocidade, mas Nidoran só aproveitou para morder á asa de butterfree, o peso de nidoran faz butterfree cair junto com nidoran, nidoran fica por cima de butterfree, fazendo o pokémon borboleta sofrer o dano do pesoa de nidoran e o dano da queda.

Kaiter: Nidoran use o ataque de chifre para terminar!

Nidoran corre e usa o ataque de hifre para atingir butterfree, mas butterfree sew levanta, porem o ataque de chifre não só causou dano, mas envenenou ele.

Caçador de Insetos: Butterfree!

Butterfree e bastante afetado pelo veneno e não agüenta.

Kaiter: Acho que eu venci né?

Treinador e um grupo de treinadores: Espere! Nós também queremos enfrentar você.

Kaiter: Será que ninguém vai me deixar em paz?

Treinador: Se quiser chegar no Mt.lua terá que passar por todos nós.

Kaiter: Então se preparem! Scyther vai!

Depois de aproximadamente 8 batalhas scyther e nidoran ficaram detonados, mas finalmente chegamos no Mt.lua, mas resolvi dormi no centro pokémon primeiro ao lado da entrada para recuperar os pokémons.

Centro pokémon do Mt.lua Sala dos treinadores 

Depois de deixar meus pokémons na enfermaria reservei um quarto pra passar á noite, fui pegar um chocolate quente e fui para á sala principal dos treinadores para conversar como eles.

Colecionador: Vocês ouviram os boatos sobre os Black Raiders?

Kaiter: Eu não ouvi, permaneci muito tempo em palett e poucos treinadores passam por lá pra falar dos boatos.

Colecionador: Dizem que os black raiders são uma equipe criminosa que anda agindo por ai, á boatos de que eles montaram umas bases onde á antiga equipe rocket havia feito enquanto invadia o Mt.Lua, dizem que eles usam pokémons noturnos muito fortes.

Kaiter: Para mim isso é bobagem.

Caçador: Pode ser, mas tem gente que voltou para pewter pegar á rota pela caverna dos diglets para chegar em vermilion e ir para cerulean, Lavender e Saffron, eles afirmam terem visto eles.

Kaiter: Eles devem ser muito medrosos, black raiders, não me parecem assustadores.

Depois Chegaram na sala dois treinadores, que se juntaram ao grupo.

Treinadora: Vocês viram o campeonato de celadon pela TV?

Caçador: Á competição dos pokémons lutadores?

Kaiter: Claro, eu assisti á luta.

Treinadora: Foi uma das melhores lutas que já vi.

Caçador: Eu não vou esquecer o jeito que aquele hitmonchan luta.

Kaiter: Ele é um treinador incrível mesmo, o método de luta do hitmonchan dele é bem interessante.

Treinador: é porque ele treinou com o mestre Bruno no ginásio de saffron.

Kaiter: Bruno? Aquele antigo membro da elite.

Treinador: Ele mesmo.

Continuamos conversando sobre á luta enquanto o tempo passava e acabei fazendo amizade com os dois.

Treinador: Você é um cara legal, você gostaria de ir junto com a gente no Mt.Lua? Lá ta muito perigoso e com certeza nós teríamos muitos problemas sozinhos lá, principalmente com esse boatos dos black raiders, e o fato da saída original ter sido destruída tornando o caminho mais longo.

Kaiter: Claro que eu vou, eu esse negocio de black raiders não me assusta.

Treinador: Se você diz, a propósito, meu nome é Carlos.

Treinadora: Meu nome é Jeannete.

Kaiter: Muito prazer, meu nome é kaiter.

Treinadora: é um prazer conhecer você.

Kaiter: Nos encontraremos amanhã certo?

Carlos: Certo.

Os 2 treinadores deram tchau e eu fui para á loja do centro onde compre materiais para seguir viajem para dentro do Mt.Lua.

Mt.Lua 

**Interior da caverna.**

Partimos para o Mt.Lua assim que o sol nasceu para sair de lá o mais rápido possível, fizemos umas 3 pausa e consutando as placas e o mapa que consegui pegar cheguei á conclusão de que estávamos muito longe dá saída, então decidimos ir para o Oeste da caverna onde havia um acampamento de treinadores e durante o caminho paramos numa rota totalmente escura, sorte que tínhamos uma lanterna e usamos uma corda para nós não nos perdemos.

Kaiter: Estou vendo algumas luzes.

Escavador: Hei vocês!

Carlos: Nós?

Escavador: Isso mesmo, eu e meus companheiros desafiamos vocês para uma luta.

Colecionador: Meu pikachu vai cuidar deles.

Pokemaniaco: Meu cubone pode dar um jeito.

Escavador: Eu vou usar meu Ônix.

Kaiter: Eu vou usar scyther e desafio 1x1 o escavador.

Carlos: ponita vai! Eu cuidarei do cubone.

Treinadora: Geodude vai! Eu cuidarei do Pikachu.

Á luta começou e cubone começou lançando seu osso contra ponita, mas ele da um pulo e corre para usar á investida, mas o osso bulmerangue volta e atibge ponita por trás, Ônix entrou debaixo da terra e começa á atacar scyther de surpresa, geodude começou atingindo pikachu com seu soco, mas pikachu usou á agilidade e á investida para cuidar de geodude, scyther não tinha condição de enfrentar Ônix devido á escuridão da caverna.

Colecionador: Pikachu use o thunder shock!

O thunder shock de pikachu ilumina um pouco á caverna revelando á posição de ônix.

Kaiter: Scyther pegue o Ônix!

Scyther pula bem alto até chegar na cabeça de ônix e o atinge com um chute bem forte ônix, ele se segura no chifre de ônix e na tentativa de se livrar de scyther ônix se meche bastante, mas scyther não larga.

Kaiter: Scyther largue Ônix e vá até a parede e depois mude á direção.

Quando scyther larga ônix, o pokémon de pedra fica extremamente zangado e tenta pegar scyther.

Escavador: Ônix não faça isso!

Ônix quando percebe já estava de frente para á parede da caverna, alem do impacto na cabeça o tremor faz algumas pedra caírem em cima de ônix deixando ele artodoado.

Kaiter: Termine com seu melhor chute!

Scyther se impulsiona na parede, graças as suas asas sua velocidade aumenta e nocauteia Onix que cai.

Kaiter: Um já foi, só falta dois.

Jeannete: deixa comigo, geodude use o defense curl e á investida

Colecionador: Pikachu use á agilidade e investida!

Usando o defense curl á defesa de geodude fica mais forte, e com o choque com pikachu, á força da investida é muito maior que á de pikachu que cai com o braço machucado e desmaia.

Carlos: Ponita use o fire spin!

Pokémaniaco: Cubone pule para escapar e use seu osso como arma para atingir ponita.

Cubone salta e escapa do giro de fogo e atinge á cabeça de ponita, mas ela aproveita para pegar cubone desprotegido e usa á investida para acabar com ele.

Kaiter: Acho que vencemos.

Carlos: Vamos embora daqui.

Fomos embora e andamos mais um pouco, tivemos que parar para acampar numa área do Mt.Lua, nós não sabíamos que horas são e ficamos parados lá por um tempo. Eu tava com um pouco de fome, minha comida tinha sido roubada por ratatas enquanto eu descansava, eu vi jeannete pegando um pouco de berries de consumo humano.

Kaiter: Essas berries tão com uma cara boa.

Jeannete: Você quer um pouco?

Kaiter: Claro.

Treinadora: Tome.

Comecei á comer elas, eram deliciosas, depois percebi que não tinha me apresentado á ela.

Kaiter: Essas berries são mesmo deliciosas.

Jeannete: Obrigada, eu costumo colher as que encontro pelo caminho.

Kaiter: Para onde você vai depois?

Jeannete: Vou para um acampamento de treinadores onde vou ficar um pouco e depois sair do Mt.lua e você?

Kaiter: Vou para á saída do Mt.lua tenho que ir para Cerulean restabelecer meus suprimentos de viajem.

Jeannete: Certo, você sabe onde fica á saída?

Kaiter: sei, tenho um mapa da área da saída do Mt.lua comigo.

Jeannete: Eu tenho um mapa que indica á localização do acampamento, você não quer ir comigo.

Kaiter: Não obrigado, vamos dormir logo, amanhã vai ser uma caminhada longa.

Jeannete: Tenha um bom sono.

Ela se levantou e preparou o saco de dormir e desligou o lampião, quando eu olhei para ela antes da luz apagar e depois fui dormir, deixamos nossos dois mapas juntos e fomos dormir.

Finalmente depois de umas longas horas de sono acordamos e arrumamos as coisas e pegamos os mapas e começamos á andar de novo.

Jeannete: Adorei esse sono, acho que fiquei horas dormindo, já to com as energias de volta.

Kaiter: Eu também sinto como se minha energia estivesse de volta á todo vapor.

Conversamos e andamos por um tempo e finalmente chegamos á 3 rotas internas.

Carlos: Pessoal, agora preciso pegar á rota 32 da caverna, tem uma área que preciso ir, é onde costuma se achar muitas clefaries e pretendo capturar uma.

Jeannete: Também preciso me separar, tenho que me juntar ao acampamento onde prometi me encontrar com o pessoal.

Kaiter: Irei seguir o caminho até á saída.

Jeannete: Tchau kaiter.

Kaiter: Tchau jeannete.

Carlos: Até mais kaiter.

Despedi-me do pessoal e fui embora.

Continua...

No próximo capitulo: E chegam os black raiders!


End file.
